Lakeview Manor
Lakeview Manor is a homestead which can be built on land purchased in . Overview The aptly named Lakeview Manor is situated in the densely forested foothills in Falkreath Hold, overlooking Lake Ilinalta to the north. The site is located in between Falkreath and Riverwood. To the north, the ancient ruin of Bleak Falls Barrow can be seen, and just south of it sits Pinewatch. A few feet north of the site is a mysterious altar where a mage can often be found performing dark rituals. Features *It is unique from the other two building sites in that an Apiary may be added. *A Clay deposit can be found across the path from the workbenches, next to the log pile. *A Quarried Stone deposit can be found on the cliff wall beside the workbench. *Two Iron Ore Veins are located just up the path from the workbenches. These respawn quicker than normal. *One Corundum Ore Vein is located southwest of the log pile on the hill. *A hawk's nest can be found on the roof of the main hall. A tower expansion allows easy access, lacking that, one may reach the roof using Whirlwind Sprint. Purchase The land to construct Lakeview Manor on can only be purchased after completing certain quests for the Jarl of Falkreath. The Jarl can either be Siddgeir or Dengeir of Stuhn, depending on the progress of the civil war questline. Typically, a one of two letters will be delievered: #If the Dragonborn is the Thane of Falkreath, the Letter from the Steward of Falkreath will be delivered. This letter mentions that land is available to purchase and to come speak to the steward. #If the Dragonborn is not the Thane of Falkreath, the Letter from the Jarl of Falkreath will be delivered. This letter outlines that the position of Thane is available and with it comes the perks of buying a choice parcel of land in Falkreath. Visit the Jarl or Steward If the Dragonborn is Thane of Falkreath, and thus already completed the associated quests, Nenya or Tekla will immedietely offer the land at 5000 . If the Dragonborn is not the Thane of Falkreath, the Jarl will require the following quests to be completed: *Rare Gifts - Bring the Jarl Siddgeir a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. This quest option will not be available if one of the Rare Gifts quests is currently active or if Siddgeir is Jarl. *Kill the Bandit Leader - part of a Bounty Quest. After performing these two tasks, the Jarl will say that there is land for sale in the hold. Also the quest to become a Thane of Falkreath will activate at this time. Characters The characters unique to Lakeview Manor are: *Rayya, Housecarl for Falkreath. *Llewellyn the Nightingale, the bard who can be hired at Lakeview Manor. *Gunjar, the carriage driver who can be hired at Lakeview Manor. Trivia *The adopted children seem to like this homestead better than the others, saying "I like it here, the lake is beautiful." rather often. *Giants may attack the homestead, and will often attack the livestock first. If any members of the household (spouse, housecarl, etc.) are outside, they will attack the Giant. *Near the fallen trees north of the manor an Iron Battleaxe named the The Woodsman's Friend can be found. *If the Dragonborn joins the Volkihar Clan as a vampire lord, this homestead may be subject to attacks by Dawnguard members when exited. Bugs *When the player is instructed to buy lumber, their quest marker may point them to Half-Moon Mill to buy from Hern. However, if Hern is dead due to the Dark Brotherhood quest "Contract: Kill Hern", lumber cannot be bought from him. Therefore, one will have to buy lumber from his wife, Hert, or any other lumber merchant. * It is possible that there will be no text option to buy this plot of land from any NPC even if the player has seemingly done everything correctly. Restarting the game has reportedly and temporarily fixed this issue. *If the player sided with the Empire in the Civil War or did not choose at all, Dengeir of Stuhn will not be able to give the player this plot of land since he is not the Jarl. Siddgeir will not offer it either until the player is Thane. *If Siddgeir's Housecarl Helvard is dead before purchasing the house, this action will "cancel" out the chance to buy the deed from him or Nenya, even if the player is Thane. There is no fix for this issue and the player will have to settle for the other two houses in Hearthfire. **On PC, this can be worked around by changing the relationship rank of Nenya to 3 using "player.setrelationshiprank 19823 4". If it doesn't work, try using "player.setrelationship 19822 2" (Jarl) and "resurrect 1" on Helvard. *(Only tested at Lakeview Manor and with Marcurio) It appears in certain instances a spouse will develop a random walk, such as doing the moon walk, walking very slowly and while in place having restless legs. Whether this is a bug confined only to Lakeview Manor or to the DLC as a whole is currently unknown, *The steward may disappear from the house. *Randomly, the option to improve the homestead (Cows, Bards, etc.) will disappear from the Steward's available options. (Unknown as to what causes this, briefly reappeared after death of horse.) *There is a Hawk flying above the homestead. If it is brought down, the hawk will fall down and its body can be looted, but a copy of it will still be flying around. This copy cannot be brought down even with direct hits. *Freezing when entering or interacting with objects in the house may be caused by wearing Daedric armor. *If when building the homestead the player chooses to build the armory and uses the armor stand with certain sets of armor, then removes said armor the stand will regenerate the armor upon reentry of the homestead. If a player also decides to use any of the display cases and the item placed inside is too large (this can happen with other small various items), the item will fly out of the case onto the floor, and sometimes disappear. *The steward may go and mine the iron ore vein, depleting it. With no option to buy the iron, it cannot be taken back. *There may be grass sticking out of the floor. (Usually in side additions.) *When a spouse is asked to move Lakeview Manor, they may not show up. *During the beginning of the building, where the player builds the foundation, it won't show up and neither will anything else that follows after it (instead, the player will see only the poles with rope that shape the house). *Display cases and/or their contents may disappear. *Building Lakeview Manor does not change the count of homes owned in the player stats. *Strange void found in the floor that teleports the player to a mannequin if they fall through the void. * When entering the external cell containing Lakeview Manor or the inside of the building itself the game may crash; no fix is known. * Fast travelling directly to Lakeview Manor may cause the game to freeze on the loading screen. This can be avoided by fast travelling to the nearby Pinewatch and walking the short distance to the house, but once encountered it will persist indefinitely, rendering fast travel to the location impossible. See also *Windstad Manor *Heljarchen Hall Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses